Jackson vs Grace Family Feud Battle
by TheBookCentral
Summary: The Jackson and the Grace family have went on the popular gameshow, Family Feud! Who will win this game? And a Ford Fusion, lol just kidding, or am I? Read to find out! Rated T for possible questions and/or answers.
1. The Feud Begins

**A/N And welcome to yet what will surely be another adventure for you be Ms. Potatoes (me). I made Steve Harvey as best as I possibly could. I think that's the intro, whatever, thanks for reading my lovely sheep! R &R plz. I made up all questions, responses, and answers. :p**

* * *

"Welcome to Family Fued! I'm your host Steve Harvey and tonight we have the Jackson family, and the Grace family!" Steve Harvey said. "And tonight they have a chance of winning a brand new Ford Fusion!" Steve said, the audience cheering and clapping, pointing at the brand new Ford Fusion. "Percy, Jason, come to the front." Steve said after getting behind the buzzers up front.

Percy and Jason stared at each other while Steve read the question, a look on their faces that said, Just wait till I kick your butt.

"Name something that a mother might say no to her daughter about."

Percy's hand almost smashed the buzzer into the podium. Steve looked at him and said, "You do understand we have to use that every show, right?" He joked, everyone laughing. "A boy." Percy answered. He smirked at Jason.

Steve turned to the board and said, "A boy!" Sure enough, the second answer turned over to reveal 'Her choice in men.'

"Pass or play?" Steve said.

Without hesitating Percy said, "Play."

They walked back to the Jackson family.

"Annabeth, so your the wife?" Steve asked Annabeth.

"That's right, Steve." Annabeth replied.

"How'd meet Percy?" Steve asked.

"We met at summer camp." Annabeth said, smiling at Percy.

The audience let out an 'awwwww.'

"Nice," Steve said. "Annabeth, name something a mother might say no to her daughter about."

"A movie." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, you ain't watchin' no Twilight tonight young lady." Steve said, everyone laughing again. "A movie!"

And number four turned over to reveal 'A flick.'

Steve moved down the row to Annabeth and Percy's eighteen year old son, Warren.

"Warren, what do you do for a living?" Steve asked.

"Right now I'm unemployed." Warren said.

"Dump it all on the women, eh?" Steve joked, everyone laughing, but the rest of the family was two girls. "Name something a mother might say no to her daughter about."

"Her friends." Warren said, nervously. He had no idea, he wasn't a girl.

"Her friends!" Steve said. The audience cheered as number five turned over on the board.

Moving down the row once again, Steve was at Christine.

"Christine, what do you do for a living?" Steve asked.

"I'm working part time at the Humane Society." Christine answered.

"Savin' animals while your brother watches tv at home." Steve said, shaking his head at Warren. "Christine, name something a mother might say no to her daughter about."

"Maybe her clothes?" Christine said.

"You ain't going out in that skirt!" Steve said, everyone laughing. "Her clothes!"

Surely enough, number three revealed, 'That skirt.'

He moved down to the last girl in the row, their youngest child. Seventeen year old Maryanne Jackson.

"Mayanne, one answer left on the board, no strikes, if it's there, your family wins the round. Name something a mother might say no to her daughter about."

"Her kids calling her Grandma."

Everyone laughed. "The kids callin' her Grandma!"

And no X covered the board, number one turning over to reveal the answer. The Jacksons screamed and jumped up and down (well the kids and Percy) they had won 95 points! In the first round! (Go Percy!)

"And we'll be back after this commerical break, don't leave." Steve said to the camera.


	2. The Second Round

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the support on chapter one! It was only two reveiws that were supportive though, and not to be rude, but I realize I spelled Feud wrong now, Fanguurl (sorry if I spelled it wrong, I'm not good with usernames). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, all questions and answers are mine, and please no hate, only constructive critism allowed in reveiws. Please R &R! I made all characters as acurrate as I could, I beleive the things he says are the same or almost as the actual show for Steve Harvey, I apoligize if anything is spelled wrong, I hate using spellcheck lol, so tell me if they are and if I make the characters a little too OC-ish. Idk, enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Welcome to Family Feud folks!" Steve Harvey said, the audience cheering and clapping (probably for Steve ha ha). "Tonight we have the Jackson family 95 points, Grace family not on the board!"

Steve walked behind the podiums up front. Annabeth and Piper went up to the podiums and stood there, one hand behind their backs and one flat on the podium, waiting for the question (or sentence). "We asked 100 women," Steve began. "What's the first thing you do to go on a date?"

Piper's hand flew to the buzzer at the same time Annabeth's did. "Piper," Steve said.

"Pick out a dress." She said calmly, unlike most people who would scream the answer and bite their nails (I would).

"Pick out a dress!" Steve said to the board.

Number two turned over to reveal 'Dress up.'

"Annabeth," Steve said. (I think both people give their answers when they hit the buttn at the same time)

"Put on her makeup." She said, as equally calm as Piper.

"Put on that makeup!" Steve said to the board.

Number one turned to reveal 'Make up.'

He turned to Piper, "Pass or play?"

"Play."

DUN DUN DUN...

"Steve went over to Piper and Jason's eighteen year old son, Derik. (I hope you like the names though)

"Derik what do you do for a living?" Steve asked.

"I go to collage." He said.

The audience laughed, taking it as a joke.

"Once again it's the women that work in the family!" Steve said to the audience everyone laughing. "Anyway, Derik, we asked 100 women, what's the first thing you do to go on a date?"

"I'd say, ask your mother." Derik said, grinning.

"Get her approval before she wacks him with a pan for tresspassing ladies." Steve joked, everyone laughing. "Ask the mom!"

Nothing turned over, a big X covering the screen. The audience said, awwwww. Derik shrugged.

"Carrie," Steve said, moving down to Carrie, their fifteen year old. "What did your brother dump on you?"

"I work with my sister at the Humane Society also." Carrie said, pointing her thumb at her twin sister, Angela. (Shut up I didn't realize it was close to Angelo when I though of it, I just thought it was pretty, okay?)

"Carrie, we asked 100 women, what is the first thing you do to go on a date?"

"Decide what time it is."

"Set the time!" Steve said to the board.

Another X.

"Angela, one answer left on the board, two strikes. If it's there your family wins round two, if it's not there, the Jackson family can steal and they get the points. We asked 100 women, what's the first thing you do to go on a date?"

"Hair." She said quickly.

"Hair, for the win!"

Everhone screamed and shouted, the Graces following the crowd and jumping up and down (by that I mean the twins). Number three turned over to reveal 'That rats' nest.'

"And the Grace family wins round two folks!" Steve shouted.

Two hundred points showed up on the Graces side.

"We'll be back with Family Feud after this commercial break, don't go anywhere folks!" Steve said, and it turned to a commercial break.

* * *

 **Well guys, tell me what you think about the story so far in the comments please! When I typed this it was 4:29 p.m. EST so if you're in another country and it's like, 2:00 a.m. I'm sorry I did that to you, :p. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be updating this story everyday (or however long it took me to update this chapter, I don't remember) tell me what you think in the reveiws! Did you like it? Did you love it? Tell me!**

 **-Potatoes**


	3. The Third Round

**THey guys! I'm glad you're liking my story, I'm getting a lot of comments about the title, but I'm aware of it, and it will be fixed after I publish this chapter, I promise. Also, I have an embarrassing confession to make, my readers. I have no idea what AU means...*awkward silence* Anyway, please tell me in the reveiws or PM me, tell me what you think of the story anything I get wrong, I'll fix in the next chapter because I don'tlike to update past chapters because I don't like making my readers read the same thing over and over again until I finally get it right. Anyway, thanks for all the support and help and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Family Feud, folks! Today we have the Jackson family 95 and the Grace family 200! Give me Warren, give me Derik!" Steve said.

They took their places. "This is the final round. Whoever wins this wins the game." Steve said. "Name something that might get stuck in a tree."

Derik smacked the buzzer. "A kite." He said. (Ha ha classic)

"A kite!" Steve said to the board.

Number one turned over to reveal 'Kite.'

"Pass or play?" He sakd to Derik.

"We're gonna play, Steve." Derik said.

"Carrie, name something that might get stuck in a tree." Steve said.

"A kid." Carrie said.

"A kid? What kinda parents are those?" Steve said. "If that dang kid can't climb a tree, don't let the kid climb the dang tree!" Everyone laughed. "A kid!" Steve said to the board.

Number four turned over.

"Angela, name something that might get stuck in a tree."

"An animal." Angela said.

"Be more specific, please." Steve told her.

"A cat." She said.

"A cat!" Steve said to the almighty board of answers. (I wanted to say that since like, chapter one lol)

Number two turned over.

"Jason, name something that might get stuck in a tree."

"Actually, I got a funny story about my answer." Jason started (lol this happened to me once) "We used have a dog and when Carrie was little whenever she played with it I had to get the frisbee out of a tree about fifty times a month. So, I'm going with a frisbee."

"That stupid frisbee that keeps a flyin' in the tree!" Steve said, everybody laughed.

Number three turned over.

"Piper one answer left on the board, no strikes. Name something that might get stuck in a tree." Steve said.

"..." She couldn't answer before the timer was up.

"Derik, we're back to you." Steve said. "Name something that might get stuck in a tree."

"A pinata." (Or however you spell it lol) Derik said.

"A pinata? How would a dang pinata get stuck in a tree?" Steve said. "A pinata!" He said to the board.

Another strike.

"Carrie, two strikes, if it's there, you're family wins the game, if it's not, then the Jacksons can steal." Steve said. "Name something that might get stuck in a tree."

"A toy, like a kid's toy maybe?" Carrie was out of ideas, and the presure was on.

"Jonathon, get that barbie out of the tree!" Everyone laughed at Steve's joke. "A kids' toy!"

Three strikes.

Steve walked over to the Jackson family (ha ha no special reginigtion how does it feel Percy how does it feel)

"Percy, name something that might get stuck in a tree." Steve said.

"Decorations, like from a party." Percy was out of ideas.

"Or just a fiesta up in here, eh?" Steve said, everyone laughing. "Some decorations!" Steve told the almighty board of answers.

The Graces won the game. The Grace family jumped up and down (everyone this time).

Cheering and whooping from the crowd.

"Give me two of you to play Fast Money Round!" Steve said. Piper and Carrie came to the front to play Fast Money.

"We'll play Fast Money when we come back, don't leave folks." Steve ended as the show went to commercial break.

* * *

 **That's the chapter for today! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day or night or evening or whatever anda good tomorrow too because tomorrow's my birthday! Yay! :) Please reveiw and tell me in the reveiws also if I should do another Family Feud story or a different game show, maybe Celebrity Name Game or Wipeout? I haven't seen Wipeout in a while, but I could try. Or just any gameshow I'll try it! Thanks for reading favorite and follow and see ya next time! Bye!**

 **-Book**


	4. Discontuation Notice ImportantRead!

**This story isn't being continued guys. I made this account so long ago and I made a new one. I feel bad for not saying this earlier than probably almost a year later, but I might make one that's actually fairly decent (because this, my old writing, sucks. Badly.) so you can follow it here and please don't judge my writing off of this - I am much, much better as of now.**

You can reference my writing nowadays on the sites listed below - please search for my username, as I can't include links because I'm being slightly rushed while writing this, also please forgive any spelling mistakes in this chapter.

~ my username for my primary blog is drawing-with-jj and I have other blogs too, so message me there if you wish to.

~ my new account on here is called thebooknerdian. I'm currently working on a fanfic for it.

~ my username is drawingsbyapan.

 **Both this account and story will be inactive, but you can request for a continuation on my new account. Thank you!**


End file.
